


Pumpkin Patch

by gallowdance



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallowdance/pseuds/gallowdance
Summary: Gwendolyn tries to get Mildred into the spirit of Halloween.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween my lovelies! Something short and sweet for my fellow Gwendolyn/Mildred fans for this time of year.

“I don’t understand.” Mildred said as soon as she’d gotten out of the car. Her dark eyes observed the surrounding area. There were a lot of excited children with their parents, and the occasional couple walking around hand in hand looking blissful. She felt a surge of jealousy at their public displays of affection, knowing she could not indulge like that with Gwendolyn. 

“Oh, Mildred.” The woman in question laughed, rounding the vehicle to get closer to her. “It’s a pumpkin patch, surely you’ve been to one before?” She asked, though instantly regretted it when Mildred shot her a scathing look. She felt very guilty, and a little stupid, because of course Mildred had never experienced anything remotely like this due to her tragic childhood. “I’m sorry, darling.” She said, wanting nothing more than to reach out to her. All she could do though was pat her bicep awkwardly. “But haven’t you ever heard of pumpkin patches? It’s quite simple you-

“I know what a pumpkin patch is, I’m not an idiot.” Mildred interrupted in a barbed tone. “I just don’t understand why you’ve brought me to one? I thought we were going out for a meal.” She added, somewhat less abruptly but with a hint of trepidation none the less. 

Gwendolyn smiled coyly at her. “Well I wanted to surprise you.” She explained, glancing away from Mildred towards the little set up, surrounded by autumnal colours. “I loved coming to these when I was younger, I thought you might enjoy it to. Get us into the spirit of Hallows Eve. I know it’s childish, but I wanted to do this with you. It could even be a tradition for us.” 

Mildred swallowed a lump in her throat. From her short time with Gwendolyn, she’d learned that her lover was very spontaneous, the very opposite to herself. Mildred knew she was rigid and valued structure; anything unplanned frightened and resurged helpless emotions she’d experienced since her time with abusive foster parents. Doing things out of her comfort zone was a slow journey, but one that Gwendolyn seemed keen to help her with. So she sighed, then smiled despite her anxiety. “I’m sorry for snapping.” She began, “I just wasn’t expecting this.” She gestured with her gloved hand at what was in front of them. “And I’m not used to someone wanting to share things with me. It’s such a sweet gesture, Gwen. Thank you.” 

Not caring if anyone saw them, Gwendolyn took the hand Mildred had just gestured with in her own. For a second, Mildred panicked, her eyes darting around incase anyway was watching. Then relaxed when she realised they were all too preoccupied with having fun, and paid them no attention. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Gwendolyn reassured her, “just help me find the best two pumpkins in this place, so we can carve them into jack o lanterns tonight. Hmm, we can even make it into a competition. I wonder which of us is the most creative?” She pondered, as she gave Mildred’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I don’t think that’s fair, I’ve never done that before either.” Mildred said. She hadn’t meant for it to sound sad, but she saw a flicker of sympathy cross Gwendolyn’s face as soon as the words had left her mouth. So she stepped forward and added smoothly. “Though I’m sure you can teach me, like you’ve taught me _so many_ new experiences.” There was a wicked grin on her face, one that Gwendolyn matched as she easily understood the double meaning behind her words. 

“I tell you what. If you manage to carve me a pumpkin fit to be out outside on the porch, I’ll even teach you a few more things later tonight.” She husked suggestively, making Mildred’s cheeks turn almost as red as her hair.


End file.
